


中转站

by GigerET



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Kudos: 8





	中转站

叫孟鹤堂的男人不会做梦。

但他觉得自己做过一个梦。

梦里是漫长的宇宙航行，前半段只有他独自一人。后半段，有个眉眼淡漠神情疏离的男人，短暂地陪伴过自己。

他从不以孟鹤堂称呼自己。

奇怪，他为什么不这么喊我呢？叫孟鹤堂的男人想，那明明是我的名[。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077025)


End file.
